Eliza Dushku
Eliza Patricia Dushku (Aussprache: 'duʃ.ku; * 30. Dezember 1980 in Boston (Watertown), Massachusetts, ist eine US-amerikanische Schauspielerin mit albanischen und dänischen Wurzeln. Sie wurde durch ihre Rolle der Faith in den Fernsehserien Buffy – Im Bann der Dämonen und Angel – Jäger der Finsternis bekannt. Leben und Karriere Ihr albanischer Vater, der aus Korça in Albanien stammt, ist ein Lehrer und Schulrektor an einer öffentlichen Schule in Boston. Ihre Mutter Judith ist dänsicher und englischer Herkunft. Sie ist Universitätsprofessorin und lehrt an der Suffolk University in Boston Politikwissenschaft. Elizah Dushku gehört seit ihrer Geburt zu den Mormonen ("Kirche Jesu Christi der Heiligen der Letzten Tage"). Dushku begann ihre Filmkarriere im Alter von zehn Jahren im Film That Night. Sie sammelte auch schon früh Erfahrungen im Watertown Children's Theater. Im Jahr 1994 spielte sie zuasammen mit Arnold Schwarzenegger und Jamie Lee Curtis in True Lies. '' 1996 legte Dushku eine zweijährige Pause ein, um ihren Highschool-Abschluss an der Watertown Highschool zu machen. Danach wollte sie ihr Studium beginnen. Als sie aber die Rolle der Faith Lehane in ''Buffy – Im Bann der Dämonen und später dann auch als Nebendarstellerin in Angel – Jäger der Finsternis bekam, entschloss sie sich, es erstmal zu verschieben, um sich ganz ihrer Filmkarriere zu widmen. Nach dem großen Erfolg von Girls United im Jahr 2000 an der Seite von Kirsten Dunst stand sie für kleinere Fernsehauftritte vor der Kamera. 2003 begannen die Dreharbeiten zu Dushkus ersten eigenen Serie Tru Calling, in der sie die Studentin Tru Davis spielt, die nachts in einer Leichenhalle arbeitet und dort das Schicksal von verstorbenen Menschen ändert, indem sie Tage wiedererlebt und versucht, die unschuldig zu Tode gekommenen zu retten. Die Serie wurde jedoch mangels Erfolg nach wenigen Episoden der zweiten Staffel abgesetzt. Im Jahr 2003 spielte Dushku auch die Hauptrolle im Horrofilm Wrong Turn. Um ihr Lampenfieber zu bekämpfen, spielte sie früher Theaterstücke für Gehörlose, denn sie beherrscht neben mehreren Musikinstrumenten auch die Gebärdensprache. Im Winter 2005/2006 trat sie in New York City im Off-Broadway-Stück Dog Sees God auf. In den Jahren 2002 und 2006 wirkte Dushku auch an zwei Musikvideos mit: "I´m Just a Kid" -Simple Plan und "Rockstar" - Nickelback (Cameo). 2008 entwickelte Dushku zusammen mit Joss Whedon Dollhouse seine neue Fernsehserie, die für FOX produziert wurde und im Februar 2009 Premiere hatte. Dushku spielte die Hauptrolle, Echo, eine so genannte „Puppe“, die in kindesartiger Ahnungslosigkeit verbleibt, bis sie jemand für einen Auftrag jedweder Art engagiert. Das Dollhouse ist eine Organisation, die Echo für einen Auftrag programmiert und auch nachher dafür sorgt, dass sich Echo an nichts mehr erinnern kann. Diese Prämisse erlaubte es Dushku – den Aufträgen entsprechend – in jeder Folge eine Vielzahl an unterschiedlichen Rollen zu spielen. Es sollte ihr aber auch eine Möglichkeit zu langfristiger Charakterentwicklung geben, da Echo beginnt, ein Selbstbewusstsein zu entwickeln. Im Januar 2010 wurde die Serie jedoch nach der zweiten Staffel abgesetzt. Im Jahr 2011 übernahm sie in der animierten Comicserie Torchwood: Web of Lies ''die Stimme der Hauptrolle der Holly Mokri. Im Juni 2012 spielte sie zusammen mit Katie Cassidy, Gina Gershon und Michelle Trachtenberg (bekannt als Dawn Summers aus Buffy) in den Film ''The Scribbler. ''In 2016 soll Dushku in der 4. Staffel der Fernsehserie ''Banshee als Agentin Veronica Dawson in einer der Hauptrollen zu sehen sein. Filmografie (Auswahl) *1992: Zauber eines Sommers (That Night – One Hot Summer) *1993: This Boy’s Life *1994: True Lies – Wahre Lügen (zusammen mit Arnold Schwarzenegger und Jamie Lee Curtis) *1994: Fishing With George *1995: Bye Bye, Love *1995: Journey – Verlorene Erinnerungen *1996: Race the Sun – Im Wettlauf mit der Zeit (Race the Sun) *1998–2000, 2003: Buffy – Im Bann der Dämonen (Buffy the Vampire Slayer, ''Rolle der Faith Lehane ) *2000: Girls United (''Bring It On, ''an der Seite von Kirsten Dunst) *2001: Soul Survivors *2001: Jay und Silent Bob schlagen zurück (''Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back) *2002: The New Guy (alternativ: The New Guy – Auf die ganz coole Tour) *2002: City by the Sea *2003: Wrong Turn (Horrorfilm, zusammen mit Desmond Harrington) *2003: The Kiss *2003–2005: Tru Calling – Schicksal reloaded! (Hauptrolle der True Davis) *2005: Reading Rainbow *2006: The Last Supper *2007: On Broadway *2007: Sex and Breakfast *2007: Nurses *2007: Nobel Son *2008: Bottle Shock *2008: The Alphabet Killer (Rolle der Meagan Paige) *2008: The Thacker Case *2009: Open Graves (Rolle der Erica) *2008–2010: Dollhouse (mit Joss Whedon als Regisseur, Rolle der Echo/Caroline Farrell) *2010: Locked In (Rolle der Renee) *2011: Torchwood: Web of Lies (animierte Comicserie, 7 Folgen, Sprechrolle der Holly Mokri) *2011-2012: Leap Year (Mitproduzentin, 5 Folgen, Rolle der June Pepper) *2012: Dear Albania (Dokumentarfilm über Albanien) *2014: The Scribbler (Rolle der Silk, zusammen u.a mit Michelle Trachtenberg ) *2015: Jane Wants a Boyfriend (Rolle der Bianca) *2016: Banshee (Agent Veronica Dawson, eine der Hauptrollen der 4. Staffel der Serie) Gastauftritte *2000/2003: Angel – Jäger der Finsternis, Folgen 1.18, 1.19, 2.01 und 4.13 bis 4.15 *2002: King of the Hill, Folge 7.01 *2005: Die wilden Siebziger (That '70s Show), Folge 7.15 *2007: Alles Betty (Ugly Betty), Folge 2.09 *2007: Nickelback – Rockstar (Musikvideo) *2002: Simple Plan – I’m just a Kid (Musikvideo) *2009: WET (Xbox 360 / PlayStation 3) - Eliza Dushku spricht die Hauptfigur Rubi Malone (englische Version) *2010: The Big Bang Theory, Folge 4.07 *2011: White Collar, Folge 3.09 Musikvideos * 2002: "I`m Just a Kid" - Simple Plan * 2006: "Rockstar" Nickleback (Cameo) Privatleben Elizah Dushku wohnte über viele Jahre in Laurel Canyon, Los Angeles (USA). Im Jahre 2006 besuchte sie auf Einladung des albanischen Premierministers die Familie ihres Vaters in Albanien. Von 2009 bis 2014 war sie mit Basketballspieler Rick Fox (Los Angeles Lakers) liiert. Zusammen mit ihm unternahm sie auch 2011 ihre zweite Reise nach Albanien, Kosovo und Mazedonien. Am 9. August 2011 wurde ihr die albanische Staatsbürgerschaft verliehen, auch ist sie Ehrenbürgerin von Tirana (Hauptstadt Albaniens). Elizah Dushku ist vielfach wohltätig, u.a. für Kriegsopfer (Kindersoldaten) in Nord-Uganda. Außerdem ist sie Gründerin und Leiterin der Boston Diva Production. Im Juni 2014 hat sie Los Angeles verlassen und ist nach Boston gezogen, um dort ihr College zu beenden. Dieses hattte seinerzeit für ihre Teilnahme an Buffy unterbrochen. Links * Offizielle Website von Eliza Dushkuhttp://www.elizapatriciadushku.com Kategorie:Schauspieler